The present invention relates generally to an audio and video transmission and receiving system, and more specifically to such a system in which the user controls the access and the playback operations of selected material.
At the present time, only a video cassette recorder (VCR) or a laser disk player (LDP) allow a viewer to enjoy control over selection of particular audio/video material. Using either a VCR or an LDP requires the viewer to obtain a video tape either by rental or by purchase. Remote accessing of the material has not yet been integrated into an efficient system.
Several designs have been developed which provide the viewer with more convenient means of accessing material. One such design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,387, issued to Walter. The Walter patent discloses a fully dedicated, multi-conductor, optical cable system that is wired to the viewer's premises. While the system affords the viewer some control over accessing the material, it requires that a location designated by the viewer be wired with a dedicated cable. The Walter system further requires the viewer be at that location for both ordering and viewing the audio/video material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,320issued to Monslow, describes a system which broadcasts viewer selected material to a viewer at a prescribed time. This system is limited in that it requires multiple viewers in multiple locations to view the audio/video material at the time it is broadcast, rather than allowing each viewer to choose his or her own viewing time. The system disclosed in Monslow also does not allow for the stop, pause, and multiple viewing functions of existing VCR technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,516, issued to Abraham, discloses a system that uses a dedicated signal path, rather than multiple common carriers, to transmit audio/video programming. The receiver has no storage capability. The system provides for only display functions, which limits viewing to the time at which the material is ordered. Like Monslow, the Abraham system does not allow for the stop, pause, and multiple viewing functions of existing VCR technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,995, issued to Lang, discloses an audio/video transceiver with the capability of editing and/or copying from one video tape to another using only a single tape deck. Lang does not disclose a system with one or more libraries wherein a plurality of system subscribers may access information stored in the film and tape library or libraries, and play back the selected information at a time and place selected by the subscriber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a user with the capability of accessing audio/video material by integrating both accessing and playback controls into a system that can use multiple existing communications channels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a picture and sound transmission system which allows the user to remotely select audio/video material from any location that has either telephone service or a computer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a picture and sound transmission system wherein the selected audio/video material is sent over any one of several existing communication channels in a fraction of real time to any location chosen by the user that has a specified receiver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a picture and sound transmission system wherein the user may play back the selected audio/video material at any time selected by the user and retain a copy of the audio/video material for multiple playbacks in the future.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a picture and sound transmission system wherein the information requested by the user may be sent as only audio information, only video information, or as a combination of audio and video information.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.